The Sun, Moon and Stars
by Aggressively Hospitable
Summary: In Evie's former life as Princess Nefertiri, she is given a guardian Rekhu who is the former reincarnation of Rick O'Connell. Despite the differences in social status, laws, traditions and customs, will they still find a way to be together? Or will the tragedy in this life mean happiness in the next?
1. Rekhu the Protector is Found

The Sun, Moon and Stars.

Chapter 1

Ardeth, lead a caravan into the desert, traveling to the temple of Mefdet, the goddess of protection. Standing in front of the statue stood a young man, clearing praying, having a tattoo on his wrist, a sacred symbol meaning 'protector'. The boy was not Egyptian though. His golden hair, bright jewel colored eyes and rather pale skin compared to the naturally darker tones of the locals made him stand out. He was tall, lean, showing signs of strength and the possibility of growing even stronger.

"Where are you from?" Ardeth inquired, coming towards the boy once he had finished his prayers.

"From the Orphanage," The boy answered, looking at the older man curiously.

"And before that? You do not look like others from here," Ardeth pointed out.

"I don't remember," The boy replied, his gaze casting down.

"Your name?" Ardeth asked.

"Rekhu," He answered, his head raising in pride.

"And your tattoo, your mark?" Ardeth gestured.

"I have had it for many years, they gave it to me because I protected the other children in the orphanage from a fire." Rekhu answered.

"You are very brave," Ardeth praised.

"One must do what must be done, to bring justice and safety." Rekhu recited.

"You are right, come, I am Ardeth, leader of Medjai, the Pharaoh's loyal guard, you would become a great Medjai as well," Ardeth offered.

"You must speak to the woman of the orphanage," Rekhu reminded him and turned, leading Ardeth to said orphanage.

Ipy, the woman running the orphanage came out when she saw Rekhu, a Medjai following behind him.

"Rekhu?" She called out, looking from him to the Medjai.

"Ipy, this is Ardeth..."

"Leader of the Medjai, the Pharaoh's royal guard," She finished with a knowing smile. "We have been waiting for you," She said cryptically with a humble bow before turning to Rekhu. "Your new family has come for you, go, pack your things and say goodbye to your friends, you will be leaving soon." Ipy instructed.

Rekhu nodded and walked toward the large house where others came out to greet him.

"How did you know I was coming?" Ardeth inquired of Ipy.

"Come inside, eat, drink, there is much to tell," Ipy invited and turned for him to follow into her humble house.

Once they sat down and broke fresh bread with roasted onions and garlic and drank fresh water did she begin to explain.

"Rekhu came to me from a caravan of travelers from far north, his family had died in the desert but he was strong, he survived, he had barely learned to talk, they were looking to sell him as a slave but I saved him. I felt the gods moving me to do so. I raised him, he has been extraordinary, having a knowledge rarely taught but heavily instinctive. He is always looking to protect others, he searches the house and the beds, looking for bugs and snakes, killing all to protect the other children. They look up to him, he is their natural leader. I have prayed to the gods for his destiny to come to him, and here you are, he was meant to go with you, to become a great Medjai," She explained.

"I will take him with me, train him, his destiny shall prove true." Ardeth replied before taking a coin purse from his waist. "For your other orphans," he said, placing it in her hands.

"Thank you great Medjai." Ipy graciously accepted as she went back into the kitchen to prepare a bundle of food for Rekhu for the journey.

Once outside again Rekhu came forward, a pack slung around his shoulder. Ipy came forward, hugged him tightly, kissed his head and gave him the pack of food.

"Make the gods proud Rekhu," She said, stroking his face for what she felt would be the last time.

"I will miss you," Rekhu said, uncertainty washing over his face.

"I will miss you too, but your destiny has come, do not be afraid, you are Rekhu, protector of all and loyal. You will be just fine, you will be well taken care of, you will go on adventures greater than your dreams, you will find happiness and peace, the gods have told me such things. Now go, become the great Medjai you were meant to be," Ipy encouraged before hugging him again and turning him toward Ardeth.

"Come Rekhu, there is a long journey ahead of us and much training to learn." Ardeth said as they traveled back to the caravan, getting Rekhu his own camel for the journey.

A few years later...

Seti's favorite wife had passed, leaving his favorite daughter Nefertiri on her own among his other children from his other wives. Despite being surrounded by people, he feared for his daughter's loneliness and safety.

Seti called for Ardeth to discuss the problem.

"I have the solution to your problem, I have a soldier who is fair like Princess Nefertiri, who's destiny has brought him from far away, he has had the sacred mark of the Medjai since he was a small boy, it is by the god's will that he was brought to me, I have been training him myself and he is devoted and loyal, I would trust even your life Pharaoh Seti, in his hands." Ardeth praised.

"Let me see him," Seti replied and at once Rekhu was shown in, he was tall, tanned for being as naturally fair as his daughter perhaps, but strong, intimidating, just like a Medjai should be. He did have unusual light eyes and the mark on his outer wrist was clear as day. Seti was impressed.

"He knows all forms of combat and weapons, he has even come up with his own fighting techniques, he is intelligent, intuitive and courageous. He often hunts large game and shows no fear without being reckless. I have yet to find his equal in any other soldier." Ardeth added.

Rekhu struggled to remain composed as his teacher who had been like a father to him praised him to the Pharaoh.

"Very good, what is your name?"

"Rekhu," Rekhu answered respectfully.

"You are to be my daughter's, Princess Nefertiri, personal guardian you will watch over her at all times, keep her safe." Pharaoh Seti charged.

"Upon my life I will do as you command." Rekhu replied with a bow.  
"Bring Princess Nefertiri to me," Seti commanded one of the other guards.

Seti climbed the steps to sit on his throne as Imhotep stood next to him and Ardeth and Rekhu stood off to the side.

"May the gods shine their favor upon you father," Nefertiri greeted as she came into the room, walking right up to the steps before her father's throne and bowing respectfully.

"May they also shine their favor upon you daughter," Seti replied lovingly.

"What is your wish?" Nefertiri asked as she stood upright to face her father, a serene smile on her lips.

"I have chosen a personal guardian for you daughter, Rekhu has been training under Ardeth and comes with very high praises." Seti explained as he gestured for Rekhu who took a small step forward and bowed.

Nefertiri's smile vanished as she looked at him intently for a moment.

"Am I in danger my father? That I am in need of a personal body guard?" Nefertiri asked curiously.

"It is best that every child of the Pharaoh be protected, you most of all my beloved daughter." Seti answered dote-fully.

"Yes father, as you wish, he will be with me always." Nefertiri complied with a gracious smile and a respectful bow. "Is there anything else you wish?" Nefertiri inquired again.

"Only for your safety and happiness." Seti replied, gesturing that she was free to leave.

"Of course father, I share the same wish for you, good day father," Nefertiri bowed again and turned to leave, Rekhu and Ardeth following her.

She went to a private sitting area so that the three of them could be alone.

"I charge both of you to be completely honest with me," Nefertiri started as she took the highest and most comfortable seat while the two Medjai took two seats opposite her.

"Why exactly do I now have a personal body guard, has there been a threat against my life?" Nefertiri demanded from Ardeth since he was in charge of her father's guards.

"The Pharaoh fears for your safety since he feels your siblings are jealous of you and do not treat you with as much kindness as you deserve," Ardeth answered carefully.

"The occasional disrespectful comment does not warrant a personal body guard. I don't see how his presence will move them to be kinder to me," Nefertiri countered.

"But it will halt any escalation of bad behavior. You are the only daughter of the Pharaoh's favorite wife. You are precious to him, your happiness and safety is your father's main concern, he is taking a precaution." Ardeth explained.

Nefertiri's gaze switched from Ardeth to Rekhu, looking him up and down with more scrutiny than before.

"The Pharaoh said that you came with very high praises, what are they so that I may know them too." Nefertiri demanded.

"Princess, his destiny is to protect what is precious, what is more precious than you? He has been my personal student for many years, he has no equal in my army, he is fiercely loyal, intelligent and trustworthy, no harm will come to you when he is near," Ardeth praised.

"Is that so?" Nefertiri inquired, but looking straight at Rekhu who had yet to say anything.

When Ardeth began to speak, Nefertiri held up her hand to silence him before gesturing for Rekhu to speak.

"I am your protector, your personal guardian, my life is in service to you," Rekhu managed to say despite feeling nervous. He had never had The Princess Nefertiri look at him, let alone so directly, she was intimidating herself, not to mention strikingly beautiful.

Nefertiri was satisfied with his answer and stood to signal the end of the private meeting.

"Thank you Great Medjai Ardeth for your best soldier to protect me from all danger," She graciously said.

"Nothing but the best for you Princess," Ardeth replied as he bowed.

Nefertiri then left the room, Rekhu following behind, beginning his new life as Princess Nefertiri's personal body guard.

"How well do you know the palace?" Nefertiri asked over her shoulder as they walked through the corridors.

"I will get to know it well," Rekhu answered, slightly embarrassed that he didn't know every inch of the place.

"Then let us explore it," Nefertiri offered as she gestured for him to walk a bit closer to her, to her side but only a stride behind her.

After a few hours of exploring she retreated to her private suite to change and get ready for dinner.  
"I make a rule, you are to remain outside of my personal chambers when the doors are closed, at the door way when they are open and enter only when invited or you feel or know that I am in danger," Nefertiri explained.

"Yes Princess," Rekhu answered.

An hour later the Princess emerged, ready for dinner with her maids in attendance.

"Ladies, this is my new personal, royal body guard, Rekhu," Nefertiri introduced.

All of her maidens nodded at him and smiled since he was very handsome.

After a few months Nefertiri noticed her father favored one of his mistresses above all others. Ankh-su-Namun. Nefertiri could see why, she was just as old as herself. She was beautiful, a bit lithe but she had ambition. In Nefertiri's exchanges with her, she knew immediately that she was not to be trusted, she gave Nefertiri an uneasy feeling, like Ankh-su-Namun was out to get her. There was something in Ankh-su-Namun's tone and careful choice of words that Nefertiri found threatening.

Now, more than ever she was grateful for Rekhu. They had become almost friends, he was a good listener when she was bothered by something and he had learned to read her well.

In return Nefertiri often gifted him with the finest weapons and garments, even giving him special social status so that he could enjoy meals with her when in private along with her maidens as well as access to the entire palace and beyond.

But soon a young Prince came to the palace to pick a possible future bride.

The Prince was unusual looking by normal Egyptian standards of beauty and handsomeness. But he was polite, kind, well educated and very involved in religion. Nefertiri along with her sisters came out to meet him at the platform built on the Nile. Nefertiri as well as her half sister Nefertiti caught his eye immediately, they were both extremely good looking, Nefertiri was pale, like moonlight, Nefertiti was darker, which he found more appealing. By this time both half sisters had gotten body guards and at the feast both of them were seated on either side of him.

The entertainment was Ankh-su-Namun showing off her fighting skills against other fighters who were considered some of the best in the land.

It was when she won that Seti announced that he would be marrying her, she had already been his 'protector'. Sex slave in the eyes of his children but he had promoted her social status so that she was now equal to them which they had to accept whether they liked it or not.

"Didn't she fight well?" Akentaten posed.

"Very well," Nefertiti agreed.

"So well that I think I will learn the art myself," Nefertiri spoke aloud.

At this Aketnaten and Nefertiti looked at her strangely.

"A Princess should not have to learn such things, this is why we have body guards sister." Nefertiti reminded her.

"Yes, I agree," Aketnaten added.

But Nefertiri was not bothered by their disapproval, in stead a plan started to form in her mind. If she learned to fight just like Ank-su-Namun and she 'accidentally' gave a fatal blow, she and her sisters would be free of Ank-su-Namun's threats.

Once back at her private suite, Rekhu took his station by her doors.

"Rekhu," Nefertiri addressed.

"Yes Princess," He answered formally.

"Tomorrow, you will begin to train me to fight like Ankh-su-Namun," Nefertiri commanded.

Rekhu looked at her strangely for a moment. Was his protection not enough for her? There was a little hurt in his face that made Nefertiri realize how he could have taken her words.

"Rekhu, you have been a most excellent body guard, I wish to learn the art, it is a desire, not a need," She qualified.

"Yes Princess," Rekhu finally agreed. "We should start early in the morning, when it is still cool." He suggested.

"Agreed, a private courtyard so that we are not disturbed." Nefertiri added.

"Most wise Princess," Rekhu complimented.

The next morning the Princess came out of her chamber in an outfit that was not appropriate for sparing.

"Princess, your jewelry will get in the way," Rekhu gently reminded the Princess.

"I am aware of that Rekhu, if we are seen in the palace by the other guards and servants I must look myself, I will take it off when we reach the courtyard." She whispered as she gestured for him to lead the way.

When they reached the courtyard, Nefertiri gave the command to have all the guards leave and to close and lock all the doors so that she and her private party would not be disturbed.

Once her orders were carried out, her maidens took off her jewelry, her makeup and her royal robes revealing a simple cotton shirt, loose to allow easy movement. and a sash around her waist that went down to her mid thigh. In the early morning light the garments almost blended into her skin so that she could appear naked, thankfully Rekhu's tan and slight sunburn from the day before hid his blush.

"There, am I dressed appropriately now?" Nefertiri asked in a teasing tone.

"Y-Yes Princess," Rekhu stuttered as he tried to gather her thoughts back together, like what to teach her first.

"First Princess, you must learn how to stand and how to breathe," He began...

Within a week Seti and Ankh-su-Namun were married and off on a honeymoon. Giving the rest of the royal family a reprieve.

When they returned however Nefertiri noticed a bond, stronger than friendship between her new step mother and her father's Vizier Imhotep. There lied a great danger, if something happened to her father, Ank-su-Namun would still remain queen and Imhotep would easily become Pharaoh and that meant none of her siblings let alone herself would be safe.

She took a private audience with just her father and herself as soon as she could.

"Father, may the gods bless you with a long life and wealth," Nefertiri greeted, coming forward and embracing her father, smelling the perfume of that snake in the grass Ankh-su-Namun on him.

"May the gods grant you the same dearest daughter," He replied, holding her face and kissing her forehead. "Now what is this that I keep hearing that you are learning to fight?" He inquired as they sat down.

"I greatly adore Ankh-su-Namun's skill, I wish to be more like her since she has found such favor in your eyes father, it is only a desire, not a need." Nefertiri placated which seemed to please her father greatly.

"She is indeed a great woman, all my daughters would do well from learning from her." Seti praised.

Nefertiri put on an agreeable smile even though her mind told her that all of his daughters should run as far away from their new step mother as possible.

"She is so lovely and beautiful father, she walks with such grace, but I fear for her father." Nefertiri baited.

"Why?"

"Because she is so beautiful, I worry that another man may try to take her, not allowing your divine seed to take root, if there was only a way to keep that from happening, perhaps a body paint applied to her skin so that if anyone did touch her, it would show and whomever had the paint on him, you would know to put to death for she is yours and yours alone. You should make a law that no man should touch her," Nefertiri suggested.

Seti thought over his daughter's words carefully. She was right, Ankh-su-Namun did belong to him and she was very beautiful and he had noticed other guards' eyes stay on her longer than they should.

"You are right my daughter, you are wise, this will be a great protection for our family and the royal line. I will make the command and it will be done," He agreed.

"Thank father, I wish only for your happiness and good health, may the gods always smile down upon you and our great kingdom," Nefertiri said graciously as she got down on her knees and bowed to kiss her father's hands that were on his knees.

He reached up to tenderly stroke her face and hair. "You are proof that the gods smile down upon me my favorite daughter," He praised lovingly before lifting her head and leaning forward to bestow a kiss to her forehead.

Upon leaving the private room she passed Ankh-su-Namun in the hall and Nefertiri could not help the victorious and smug smile on her lips.

"May you be protected from the dangers of mortal men," Nefertiri greeted cryptically to her step mother.

"My Sai are protection enough," Ankh-su-Namun retorted, not understanding the full meaning of Nefertiri's words.

Once out of anyone's sight and hearing range Nefertiri whispered to Rekhu that her plan had worked and that her father would do as she suggested. She may not like her step mother but the threat from her would be less great now.

Nefertiri even went to her sister Nefertiti and told her the news.

"Well done my sister," Nefertiti sighed in relief. Nefertiri had not been the only one to receive veiled threats but with Nefertiti and Aketnaten becoming closer, she was looking to moving away from all of this for Aketnaten was looking to make himself a city to solely worship the sun god Aten and Nefertiti was very supportive in this.

Within a few short weeks Aketnaten gave Nefertiti a magnificent bundle as a marriage proposal and Nefertiti accepted without even looking through it closely.

Nefertiri was happy for her sister, Nefertiti was now free from Ankh-su-Namun's threatening nature and could now have a family of her own as well as have a much bigger pull in politics that Nefertiri never cared for.

* * *

 _Author's notes- if any or all of this seems familiar that is because this is a fanfic of VioletNoir's fanfic "For Whom the Sun Shines," I have her full permission to use aspects and characters from her story and she has my full permission to use anything I create in her story. But out of respect for her story and characters, there will be a few stark differences. We both walk a fine line between historical accuracy and staying true to the film while trying to stay true to these characters. So don't freak out and scream 'copy cat'._


	2. Princess Nefertiri Becomes a Dancer

The Sun, Moon and Stars

Chapter Two

"Princess, you must bend a little further back, otherwise the Sai would scratch your chest," Rekhu admonished.

Nefertiri blew out harshly through her nose, not liking the council much as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"You told me to fight like Ank-su-Namun. She will be ruthless if you were to fight her, she will not hold back just because you are the favorite Princess, if anything that will make her fight harder and with less honor," Rekhu reminded her.

"I know, I know, it's just, she makes this all look easy," Nefertiri complained.

"Professionals always make things look easy, it's because they practice," Rekhu reminded her.

"I doubt you had this much trouble when you received your training," Nefertiri grumbled.

Rekhu just smiled and shook his head. "We should rest Princess." He suggested, gesturing toward one of the benches in the shade. Nefertiri's maids came with water and cloths to blot the sweat away from her.

"The throwing knife, I really struggled to learn that," Rekhu prompted when Nefertiri's maids had gone back to their place by the door.

"But you could kill a fly across a room with a knife," Nefertiri argued.

"When I was first taught it, I probably could not have even hit the side of the palace from only a short distance away," He revealed. "But I practiced, every day, all day long until I got to be good at it. You are not nearly as bad with the Sai as I was with the throwing knife, soon Ank-su-Namun will have to admit that you are the better fighter," Rekhu flattered and encouraged.

"Just not today," Nefertiri sighed. "But someday," She added with a spark of hope.

"Are you up for more sparing?" Rekhu asked after taking a pull from his own water pouch.

"Just one more," Nefertiri agreed as she let Rekhu help her up from the bench.

Only a week later there was a festival, Princess Nefertiri sat in her usual seat of honor as the feast commenced, her faithful guard Rekhu standing at his post diligently only a few strides away from her, near a pillar.

Once the feast started to wind down the entertainment came through. A group of belly dancers from far away.

It wasn't the first time she had seen performances like this. She appreciated their art of dancing. But being a Princess of her stature it wasn't something she could really indulge in, she had much more important things to attend to, like her kingdom and it's traditions.

But out of the corner of her eye she saw Rekhu change his stance, he was now leaning against a pillar and watching the dancers very intently. She had learned to read his subtle facial expressions when he was on duty. From her deduction he was thoroughly enjoying the entertainment.

Suddenly the wine she was enjoying started to taste bitter. She did her best to remain poised but jealousy was blooming in her heart and instead of watching the entertainment, she kept side eying Rekhu.

When the dancers started to fan out into the crowd two of them placed a sash from their hips into his grasp, giving him coy and flirtatious smiles, running their hands over him as they passed by.

Nefertiri nearly cried out in outrage. He was _her_ body guard, he belonged to _her,_ he had taken an oath to protect _her_. By Ra, if he was off having relations with these women, harm could come to her. Or so she reasoned to herself to hide her jealousy and pain that he would do that. Despite him having the freedom and right to do so.

But oh the dashing smile he gave them back felt like a kick in the gut. She was convinced that he probably was going to go off to them after seeing her to bed. Once her chamber doors were shut, he could easily get another guard for the door and return before she woke up and she would be none the wiser of it.

She fought back tears that didn't make sense to her. Her maiden Ahmose noticed the change in Nefertiri's demeanor and swiftly got the other maidens to whisk her off.

"What are you doing?" Nefertiri whispered suspiciously.

"Your makeup needs to be reapplied, the makeup on your eyes is in danger of smearing, you must look your best." Ahmose placated as the other maidens rushed to get new makeup as Ahmose pulled Nefertiri into a secluded room.

Rekhu had pulled himself away from the festivities to follow but Nefertiri spun around to face him. Tears still threatening to spill.

"I am in no danger from a reapplication of makeup Rekhu, go back and enjoy the _entertainment_." Nefertiri commanded, a bite to her words as she looked at the sashes that he had tried to tuck away into his garments. But their bright colors still shone through. At that a tear did spill over and Nefertiri did her best to turn away before he could see it as she walked away, her head held higher than normal as she tried desperately to will away her tears and not streak her makeup any further than it may already have done.

Rekhu simply stood there, staring after her in puzzlement for only a moment before a dawning seemed to wash over him. He pulled the sashes out of his garments and gave them to the other guards who were more than happy to take them off his hands.

He returned to just outside of the room she was in. He could hear her muffled ranting and sniffling but not making out any distinct words, she was pacing the room from the sound of her voice moving to and fro in the room.

Her maidens were doing their best to appease her and get her to calm down before the youngest maid suggested something.

"Princess, if you wish for him to look at you the way he looked at them, learn it, use it when no one is looking, torture him with temptation." She schemed.

Nefertiri stood still and stared at her maiden in awe. "Yes, at the end of the night, get the lead dancer, tell her I will pay her to teach me privately," Nefertiri directed.

"Yes Princess," they answered in unison.

When they had successfully reapplied her makeup they left the room to return to the festivities. Rekhu followed dutifully, as was his custom.

Nefertiri refused to look at him, pretending instead that he was simply just another guard in the palace, someone easy to ignore. Even though the pretense was easier to follow, she knew that if she spared him a glance, to see those damned sashes on him would probably undo her resolve. She was an heir to the Egyptian throne, no guard should have that effect on her she thought stubbornly.

That night as she was returning to her chambers, she couldn't help but glance at Rekhu who had taken his post by her door. She noticed no sashes on him. She wondered if in her attempts to ignore him throughout the rest of the evening, if he had snuck off to return them in the traditional sense. Her mask of indifference slid firmly into place as she paused before going into her chambers.

"Rekhu," She spoke, her commanding and authoritative tone coming out crystal clearly.

"Yes Princess," He answered.

"My maids are bringing private guests for me tonight, you will let them come in and you will speak of this matter to no one," She demanded.

"Yes Princess," He repeated.

Nefertiri allowed a small smile of triumph to play on her lips before entering her chambers.

Only minutes later over half her maids exited her chamber, each of them having a scheming smile on their faces.

About half an hour later Rekhu recognized the lead dancers carrying bundles with them along with the maids and they were headed towards the Princess' chambers.

The bundles alerted Rekhu, Ra only knew what could be in them as he took a stride to stand in front of Nefertiri's chamber doors.

"Princess Nefertiri has ordered you to let us in with her private guests," Ahmose reminded him.

"The bundles must be inspected to ensure the Princess' safety." He replied as his gaze switched from Ahmose to the bundles.

"You will do no such thing, I will take full responsibility for what is in those bundles since they were packed under my supervision, now let us pass, the Princess has been left waiting long enough or would you have her wait longer and incur her wrath?" Ahmose challenged.

Rekhu gave Ahmose a hard look but did move aside to let them through.

Once inside the Princess' suite did the bundles get moved to a low table.

"We come bearing gifts Princess," The dancers said as they laid them down and undid the knots holding them together, the finest sashes and dancing outfits revealed themselves, golden belts with coins, jewels and delicate beads sewn into the fabric along with traditional items for the hands and arms often used in performances.

Nefertiri looked over the items carefully.

"Do the gifts please you Princess?" The lead dancer, Kawit inquired.

"Yes," Nefertiri answered with a pleased smile as she delicately touched the items.

"Your maids informed us you wish to learn our dancing," Kawit began.

"Yes," Nefertiri confirmed.  
"Does your highness realize this is not something learned overnight or even in a few weeks? To do this well, most of my dancers have been training for months, years even." Kawit respectfully informed the Princess.

"I am a fast learner, an eager student and this will only be a leasurement," Nefertiri replied.

"Yes Princess," They all said in unison.

"When do you wish to start?" Kawit inquired.

"Now," Nefertiri answered.

"Then let us first lay a foundation," Kawit answered.

Soon the Princess took to taking long naps during the day, between training at night with the dancers and training in the early morning with Rekhu, she just seemed tired all the time. Seti noticed a shift in her and feared a sickness would be coming upon her, just like her mother before her. He moved some of her royal duties to her other sisters, thinking that if she had less obligations, that would help things improve. He also urged Rekhu to not train her or push her so hard.

But all that did was to drive Nefertiri to work harder than ever. Now that she had this extra time, she ordered extra nutritious food, staying away from the more decadent dishes that were overly fatty and sweet. This improved her as well.

"Tiri, move your toes just a finger width or two forward and try to make a circle movement with your hip again," Kawit instructed.

Princess Nefertiri or Tiri as she had come to go by now by Kawit, had learned to take instruction well, it had made her a bit more submissive and she had learned that if she followed the instructions she ended up with her desired result. She practiced her delicate hand movements that the dancers had taught her whenever she found the chance, often practicing in front of her full body length mirror to see how her body looked from different angles, trying new things and moving from one stance to the others, fluidity and grace coming with her practicing.

Rekhu had put together what she was doing with these dancers at night, what for and for whom alluded him, adding to a burning jealousy growing within him. However in his training her, he noticed so many changes. Her waist had become toned, trimmed and strong, her legs much more powerful, her kicks were harder, her aim and agility improved faster than he anticipated. Her whole body had been invigorated with power. Her stamina was also increasing, often after their training, when he was on the verge of exhaustion, she still seemed to have energy to spare. No doubt the belief that the Pharaoh's were part god most likely had something to do with that.

Her mood was also changed, she was much more at ease in his presence, she had quite the sense of humor and was much more inclined to laugh and smile which would send his soul soaring and his heart skipping beats.

Then for a whole week, she beat Rekhu, hands down at every duel, not just with the Sai but with swords, fan axes and spears. Rekhu had not been holding back either, but to see her standing over him, smiling triumphantly, her chest heaving and body glistening from sweat was quite the sight to see, it often fueled his nightly desires. Because even after he was allowed to go to sleep at night, six guards taking his place, he wondered what to lay in her bed would be like, how it would feel to touch more than her hands, if her body was as soft as it looked. He would often look up at the moon and stars, thinking they were the greatest things of beauty in the world, even Egypt, in all it's glory was still nothing compared to it. However now he second guessed that conclusion, that smile of Nefertiri's, especially when she was smiling at him, out of joy and happiness was the best.

Not long after that, a great treasure had been found. The bracelet of the Scorpion King.

Nefertiri begged her father to safeguard it. But Ank-su-Namun said that because of her recent 'sickness' that Nefertiri was unfit to guard something so precious. That's when the challenge came, a duel between the two of them. Whoever impressed Pharaoh Seti the most would guard the bracelet.

The day before the duel, nothing could calm Princess Nefertiri down, she was overly anxious. Not even a long bath and massages with special oils could get her to completely relax.

Kawit even came by to try to bring words of encouragement.

"Tiri, if you don't find an outlet, you will not sleep tonight and you will not perform your best tomorrow."

"I agree, Princess, you need to trust your training and intuition." Rekhu tried to soothe.

"I have an idea, ladies only, let's get a jug of the best wine, some musicians, we will hold a little private banquet on your future success," Kawit suggested.  
"I agree, that sounds like just what you need," Ahmose added.

"Let it be done," Nefertiri reluctantly agreed.

"That means you get the night off, ladies only," Kawit said pointedly to Rekhu.

Rekhu looked to Nefertiri for his orders.

"Please Rekhu, we deserve a break, go out into the city, have a good time," Nefertiri encouraged. "Have the other guards come by the door, we will be fine," Ahmose added as she all but pushed him out of the door.

After they were sure he was gone, Kawit went to Tiri's dressers to pull out her belly dancing clothes.

"We are having a small dancing festival?" Nefertiri inquired.

"Something like that, on Rekhu's days off, he goes to a certain Casbah that features dancers of all sorts, tonight you are going to be one of them."

"Excuse me?" Tiri gasped.

"Look before every important show, I grab the most handsome man I can find and have relations with him if he's willing, trust me, Rekhu will be willing. It's a wonderful release and lets you focus on what's really important, everything else can just wash away." Kawit explained.

"Have relations...with Rekhu..." Tiri repeated as Kawit handed her one of the outfits.

"You don't even have to go that far, just get him to look at you with so much desire that you feel like you will melt on the inside, possibly kiss him, that may be as far as you need to go." Kawit compromised.

"In the mean time some of us may stay behind to give the illusion that you are still here." Her youngest maid, Yem suggested.

"You know you want him," Ahmose murmured to her Princess.

Tiri side eyed Ahmose but couldn't stop the scheming grin that crossed her face.

"So be it," Nefertiri grinned. "But I'm not wearing this one," She insisted as she sifted through all her belly dancing attire.

After trying a few outfits on, having her hair rearranged and the dancers applying her makeup so that she looked more the part, they made their escape from the palace, meeting up with the other dancers who had taken up residence close by. They led Tiri through the streets, all of them cloaked and veiled to disguise all of them. Nefertiri had no idea how maze like the city was, after only a few turns she lost track of what direction she was going in. Her heart began to race as she thought about what she was about to do. The battle tomorrow now seemed not as pressing as it did only a few short hours before.

"Tiri, calm yourself, drink some wine when we get there," Kawit soothed as she noticed her friend's heavier breathing and rising panic in her eyes.

"I don't know if I can do this, what if he recognizes me?" Tiri worried.

"That's why you're veiled, and if he does recognize you, won't he be impressed that you would try to seduce him?" Kawit reasoned.

"You've practiced, you know the songs, the routines. Let us go in first and then we will lead you to him," Kiya reassured.

The group of them made it to the back of the Casbah, entering in like the other dancers. Kiya stayed with Tiri in one of the corners, perfecting Tiri's disguise.

"He's here, he's in the back, towards the left corner, he's just watching the others, no girl has singled him out, yet. We need to act fast," Kawit encouraged and signaled the musicians for a subtle song change.

"Remember don't walk straight toward him, take your time but don't let the others entice you to stay in front of them, remember he's your prey and you are the mighty huntress tonight," Kiya reminded.

Tiri nodded as she took a deep breath before taking a tentative step out. To her surprise, she wasn't the richest dressed dancer, but she was the only one wearing a sash that matched his eyes. It wasn't quite green or blue but a bit of both, like the waters before the sea. Her otherwise black and gold outfit wasn't that out of place at all. It did however only bring out her pale complexion which did bring more attention to her than she anticipated.

"Remember, if anyone grabs you, 'twist' out of their grasp and smile, that will let them know that you're for someone else." Kawit reminded her as she passed her, trying to clear a path so Tiri could move over to Rekhu without much resistance.

Once within a reasonable range Tiri got Rekhu's gaze and she held it as long as she dared as her body seemed to move on it's own to the music until she was standing right in front of him. Even when she twirled around his gaze stayed on her. She felt a haze wash over her as the rest of casbah and the other dancers and patrons seemed to melt away.

When she felt couldn't take it anymore, she retrieved the sash, leaning over to hang it around his neck.

"It matches your eyes, it must be meant for you," Tiri's sultry voice murmured close to his ear so she wouldn't have to shout over the music and the chatter and cheers of everyone.

Then Rekhu reached out and slid his hands up her outer thighs, causing a soft sigh escape her. He became bolder, his hands finding her hips then her waist, pulling down to straddle his lap as his hands went further up her back.

Nefertiri had dreamed and fantasized about this moment for months, how amazing his hands would feel on her skin and she wasn't disappointed. They were rough from training but his touch remained soft but firm enough to show his intentions. His eyes were darker and becoming lidded.

Tiri had either consciously or unconsciously continued to grind circles into his lap, feeling his erection against her center and by Ra if that wasn't close to heaven, she didn't know what would be.

His hands slid down her body, this time, eager fingers went up the fabric of her skirt to her backside. She keened when he squeezed, trying to stifle the noise by biting her lip but she wouldn't look away.

His hands went up to her veil and for just a moment fear flashed in her veins, this was the moment of truth. She inhaled and stilled, keeping his gaze, almost pleading, to kiss her or not to, she didn't know which.

'Just go for it!' She screamed at herself internally. The moment that veil had moved away from her face she pushed forward and kissed him in a rush. Closing her eyes tight because neither her maids or the dancers had told her how to kiss. They had talked about sex and relations and the like but not just kissing.  
Before she could even relax or enjoy it, they were interrupted by some of the royal guards coming in, but they didn't look like they were coming to have a good time, they were searching for someone.

"Time to go," Kawit and Kiya said as they rushed over to her and pulled her off of Rekhu.

"But?!" Tiri tried to argue, looking back at Rekhu a mix of emotions on her face all at once before turning her head to look at the guards. Two of them were from her suite, she must have been discovered missing.

"Veil, veil!" Kawit said, reaching out to cover Tiri's face. They moved to the back of the casbah, cloaking her and fleeing the place.

Rekhu found them only moments later.

"Letting off some steam Princess?" He whispered from behind her.

She gasped and whirled around to face him. "Don't address me as such in the streets, Kiri will do," Nefertiri ordered, but it came out more as a plea.

"Your father was looking for you, he brought priests to your room to perform blessing rituals. The palace is being searched for you." Rekhu informed her.

"Then get me there as fast as possible." Kiri charged.

"Yes Kiri," He replied as he took her hands and took a different route back to the palace, instead taking her to back of it, down to the basement where there were other private alters to other gods. When he saw a small alter to Mefdet he stopped and put her in front of it.

He opened her cloak and took off all the belts and jewelry typical of a dancer. Tiri just stood there in awe that he knew exactly how to take it off with ease, let alone lightning speed. Then her jealousy spiked again, the man had practice. He took the items and stashed them behind the alter before closing her cloak and moving her to a praying position before calling out to the guards that he had found her.

"My daughter, I thought you were feasting in your room?" Seti said once he came near.

Nefertiri rose, careful to keep her black cloak closed so that only her face shown.

"I was, then I thought a prayer to Mefdet would be helpful, I am ready for tomorrow but do not wish to harm Ank-su-Namun nor do I wish for her to harm me." Nefertiri explained.

"Your makeup, it's smudged," Seti noticed in fatherly concern.

"My prayers moved me to tears, it was smudged when I tried to wipe them away, I wish for the god's will to show itself tomorrow father." She explained before forcing more tears to well in her eyes.

"Oh my daughter, if I had known you would be so moved..."

"I am happy to fight for the honor of being the guardian of the Scorpion King's bracelet, especially since I feel I have not been able to fulfill my other duties." Nefertiri earnestly implored.

"Come, change to your royal garb and refresh your makeup so that the priests may bless you, they will read enchantments from Amun-Ra for you tonight." He informed her.  
"Yes father, I am sorry for causing any worry." Nefertiri apologized.

"You should never apologize for your devotion to the gods," Seti soothed as he put his arm around her and escorted her back to her private suite, Rekhu taking his usual station outside her room as the others left for the main throne room.

He pulled the sash she had given him, he let the fabric slide through his fingers, it was very fine and he didn't often look in a mirror but if his eyes were indeed this color and in this the Princess found favor in, he was grateful for it. As he tried to wrap his head around how and why she would go through so much to get his attention, his thoughts were interrupted as the doors opened, Nefertiri looking more ornate and royal that usual, she peered over at the sash in his hands and blushed heavily through her makeup and put her head down, her hair falling to cover most of her face as she simply walked with her maids to the throne room. Rekhu putting the sash away discretely and following them.

It was his turn to put on a mask of indifference, his eyes forward, past the maidens, past the Princess even, looking down the corridors every so often, in his usual search for threats.

The maidens would sneak looks back to him but they were not as good as reading his minute facial expressions, for all they knew, he was completely unaffected by their Princesses actions or what was about to happen to her.

The ceremony was elaborate and the priests read every incantation and enchantment that could possibly apply to her. It was very similar to the ceremony that would take place if she were crowned Queen Pharaoh.

To Nefertiri's surprise all of her sisters were there, dressed just as ornately as herself, all holding plaques plated in gold for her. But Imhotep was not there, as Seti's Vizier, he should be the main priest in this kind of ceremony.

But Nefertiri didn't let it bother her, instead her mother's favorite Priest, Nebwawi presided over the ceremony. He was much older, wiser and kinder. He had presided over her mother's burial as well and had always been close to her mother and herself.

He read from the book of Amun-Ra, every incantation that could possibly help her, keep her safe, happy, bring her wealth, a long life, peace and even one that chased away all evils to help her sleep better.

He even had a few incantations he had made himself just for her, it nearly brought tears to her eyes, she knew that this older man, almost a grandfather of sorts cared so deeply for her.

Then her Father bestowed his own blessings then all of her sisters handed her the gold plated plaques to be read before she went to sleep. Even her youngest half sister who was only six had one for her. Of all her half sisters, she was perhaps the closest to this one, Aoh's mother was a lesser wife, so she didn't get the respect she probably deserved either.

After the ceremony, Nefertiri made a point to embrace all of her sisters, thankful for their support even though they hadn't always gotten along. But especially the youngest, Aoh, she knelled down to hug her tightly, stroking her face in tender affection.

"None of us were at Namun's blessing," Aoh whispered.

"What?" Nefertiri whispered back, putting her ear to her little half sister's mouth so she could hear her better.

"Imhotep was the priest for her, it was only him, his priests, father and her, none of us would be there," Aoh revealed.

"How do you know?" Nefertiri asked.

"I hid outside the door, Nebwawi gave you better blessings anyway," Aoh nearly giggled. "I hope you win."

"Me too," Nefertiri agreed before kissing both of Aoh's cheeks, nose and forehead.

"Get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." Nefertiri suggested as she stood up straight and smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you my sisters, for your support. It touches my heart greatly." Nefertiri announced to her siblings.

"Kick her ass," Another sister, Hent whispered in her ear as she embraced her again.

"I will do my best," Nefertiri promised before they began to disburse. Rekhu had taken all the plaques and was carrying them with great care as he followed her back to her chambers.

When they were down a quiet corridor Rekhu glanced down at the plaque on top, the one that Aoh had made for her and couldn't help but snort a laugh.

"What?" Nefertiri asked, whirling around.

"Princess Aoh is very...clear about what she wants you to do tomorrow." Rekhu tried to delicately explain as a blush came over his cheeks as Nefertiri's maidens looked at him oddly.

"She is always honest, most precious to me of my sisters," Nefertiri replied kindly before turning back toward her rooms.

"Rekhu, please come into my chambers and put the plaques on the table near my bed." Nefertiri ordered as she went to another part of her suite for all the heavy jewelry to be taken off.

Soon there was a knock at the door. When everyone looked to see who it was, it was Ank-su-Amun holding Nefertiri's belly dancing belt and other things.

"Oh Rekhu, I have something for you," She purred.

Nefertiri as well as all her maidens looked to Rekhu, fear in their eyes for his response.

He put on a pleasant smile and strode over to her casually as if she was just another woman in the palace. He used his strong presence to push her past the threshold of the Princess' room and shut the door firmly behind him.

"You must be careful where you have relations with those dancing whores, it would be a shame if these were found by Nefertiri since it was where I found them that she was found praying earlier. She is jealous over you, it would be horrible if she found displeasure in such behavior and dismissed you from service. But then again, I could always use a loyal body guard myself so maybe I should bring this to her attention."

"You will do no such thing," Rekhu snapped before he had to reign himself in for talking in such a manner to someone in Ank-su-Amun's position.

"Oh? Who are you to order me to do anything? I am wife of Pharaoh Seti, you are an orphan found by a body guard. It is only because you have the same fair skin that Nefertiri has that you have this position, and it is only because you please her eyes that you have received anything. When I am queen and bear an heir, I will see to it you are back to being just another soldier for a Pharaoh." Ank-su-Namun threatened.

"I apologize great Ank-su-Namun, you are right, I do not wish to be displeasing to Princess Nefertiri," Rekhu said respectfully with a bow.

"Then we understand each other," Ank-su-Namun grinned as she dropped the items at his feet, making his kneel to pick them up.

All the maiden's had their ears to the door, listening to the conversation and had to jump back when he opened the doors again.

He gave them unimpressed looks as he closed the doors again and handed the items to Ahmose for her to put away. He looked at Nefertiri who was sitting on her bed, fidgeting with her nightgown. Her face colored with anxiousness and fear. Rekhu went to her, sitting in a chair just inside the netting around her bed area.

"Does she know?" Nefertiri questioned, swallowing hard against the lump in her throat.

"Know what?" Rekhu rephrased.

"That I took the form of a dancer, that those are my things?" Nefertiri exclaimed, her eyes starting to shine from tears threatening to form.

"No, she thinks I just had relations with a dancer behind the alter of Mefdet." He assured her and smiled softly when he saw her visibly relax to the point of falling back into her bed.

"Thank the gods," Nefertiri murmured, rubbing her eyes.

"So what did the plaques say?" Rekhu inquired.

"Well, Aoh wants me to stab her through the heart even if there is no heart there," Nefertiri began as she sat up picking up each plaque and reading her favorite bits of each. "It seems Ank-su-Namun has been unkind and threatening to all of my sisters. To the point that all of them have put aside there differences with me and are now happy I learned to fight, hoping I will beat her and either accidentally or not, kill her tomorrow."

"You know you can't go that far, at least tomorrow," Rekhu reminded her.

"What did she say to you?" Nefertiri asked, changing the subject.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is you doing your best tomorrow and getting to guard that bracelet of The Scorpion King." Rekhu brushed off.

"What if I fail?" Nefertiri murmured as she started to bite her nails.

"I think even if you do, you'll get that bracelet no matter what, I think the court is just looking to see some sport," Rekhu tried to assure her.

"So all this hard work I've done is to entertain the court?!" Nefertiri snapped.

"No, no I didn't mean it that way Princess, to the people of the court that's what it may appear to be, but to you, your sisters and her, this is a real fight, a fight to prove who is worthy, you have it in your blood, she doesn't." Rekhu reminded her.

That answer appeased Nefertiri and got her to give him at least half a smile.

"By the way, what was with this?" Rekhu questioned as he pulled the sash out from the inside of his belt.

Nefertiri's jaw dropped and she couldn't even speak, she blushed furiously and in all the commotion of the night had almost forgot about it.

"Um..." Nefertiri started, now looking down and away towards her maids. "Please leave us," She requested.

Ahmose gathered the rest of the maids and pushed them to their room in her suite, drawing a heavy curtain between the two areas.

Nefertiri's face twisted into one of embarrassment and grimace of shame. "Kawit, the lead dancer in the entertainment from a while ago has been teaching me the art of that kind of dance, it was practice to see if I could perform in crowd." Nefertiri half lied.

"No," Rekhu argued as he leaned back in the chair.

"No?" Nefertiri repeated looking up at him in surprise.

"You've been practicing for months, you could have left the palace and 'performed' to any crowd you wanted to without anyone recognizing you. But you are giving your secrets away." Rekhu pointed out.

"Secrets? What secrets?" Nefertiri demanded.

"You wanted me," Rekhu said plainly.  
Nefertiri stuttered and stammered before punching the bed on either side of her. "So what? It obviously didn't work, I shouldn't have...grrr" Nefertiri growled, folding her arms stubbornly in front of her, refusing to look at him.

Rekhu's smug smile only grew as he leaned forward, reaching out to tenderly grasp her chin for her to look at him.

"Why did you go through all the trouble? You could have just asked and I would have fulfilled any desire you had," Rekhu revealed.

"Because then you would only do it because I asked, not because you wanted to." Nefertiri answered sheepishly. "That night that Kawit and her dancers came and they put their sashes on you, I got jealous and you looked at them in way you had never looked at me or would never look at me and I wanted that. I wanted you to want me just as much as you wanted them." Nefertiri admitted, moving her head out of his grasp as tears spilled down her cheeks. She did her best to hold back her sobs.

"You may go to your post now Rekhu," She whispered.

"Princess, I have been looking at you the way I had looked at them," Rekhu revealed.

"You have not," Nefertiri argued.

"You aren't looking at me when I do, no one does." Rekhu countered. "So you learned the art of belly dancing just for me to look at you with desire?"

Nefertiri couldn't even find her voice, she just nodded yes.

Rekhu got up and walked away, and left the room. In that moment Nefertiri slumped into her bed. But only a moment later Rekhu came back in walking confidently to her bed, causing Nefertiri to sit upright in surprise.

"Just so you know Princess, I am doing this because I love you, not because you asked me to or tried to seduce me," Rekhu said as he stripped himself naked in front of her.

Nefertiri just stared unabashedly at him, he was built better than most of the gods.

"Call me Tiri," Nefertiri insisted as she got on her knees on her bed, pulling her own nightgown off and letting him look at her magnificent body all he wanted before he came forward, taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply.

'Now _this_ is a kiss'. Tiri thought to herself as she allowed herself to just melt into him, her hands exploring every available expanse of his skin she could reach.

"You've never kissed anyone before have you?" Rekhu guessed with a smug grin when he pulled away for air, moving toward her, forcing to move back into the bed to allow him onto it.

"Was it that obvious?" Tiri asked with a slight grimace.

"Just something we can work on to improve," Rekhu rasped in her ear as he settled over her, causing goose bumps on her skin and shiver to go down her body.

"We?" Tiri posed in a teasing way.

"Yes because we couldn't call that first time a kiss, it was more of a mashing of my face with yours," Rekhu chuckled.

Tiri gave him a playful slap in the chest. "I was doing my best," She defended.

"I'm sure you were, but you'll do better in no time." Rekhu assured her as he laid his body on hers and began kissing her passionately again.

Tiri's body responded more out of instinct than anything, her legs spread while her knees raised to squeeze his waist and hips as he nudged himself into her.

Tiri let out a noise that was half relief and half surprise, then Rekhu started moving against her and then she started to see what all the fuss had been about. She moved with him, like finding a new favorite treat and gorging yourself on it, an insatiable desire blooming within them both.

But somehow it wasn't enough. She used her training and strength to flip their positions around so that she was sitting on him.

"This is a good view," Rekhu praised, running his hands up her thighs, to her sides to her breasts, grabbing them to pull her down to kiss him again.

"Hmm," Nefertiri hummed against him, a smirk on her lips forming while kissing him.

"I still think I can improve," She whispered in his ear, taking the lobe and gently biting it, she didn't know why but the sharp inhale and harder grip on her breasts told her he liked that.

She kissed from behind his ear, down his neck, nipping gently along the way until she was back to sitting up. "Let's see how those dancing lessons will pay off," She hinted as her hips started to move, swivel and grind against him.

The looks of tortured bliss on his face told her that they had payed off very well.

His hands had settled on her hips, helping move her how he needed her to move. But she kept trying different angles and speeds until she found one she liked the best and kept with it. It had Rekhu breathing through gritted teeth while she felt something build in her and she rode him harder until the building seemed to reach it's peek, it was an almost torturous pleasure that seemed to explode within her, a flooding of warmth before a profound relaxation and happiness seemed to envelop her. She opened her eyes to see Rekhu in a recovery himself.

"Please don't leave now, please stay with me, here, for at least the rest of the night." Tiri requested.

"Of course Tiri," Rekhu replied moving her to his side, rolling over to blow out the candles and pull the light blankets up to cover them.

Tiri cuddled into him, having his arm be her pillow, relishing the feel of her him holding her and she drifted off to the best sleep she had yet to have.

* * *

 _Author's notes- Many thanks to VioletNoir's inspiration, encouragement and just all out awesomeness. It's because of her that I'm even writing this story._

 _So whoo sexy times between Rekhu and Nefertiri, always fun to write those. I know it's a long chapter but I just couldn't leave it THERE. And to those who are reading this and "For Whom the Sun Shines" you'll still notice a lot of parallels. Her and I realized that we have a 'sliding doors' effect for our stories. Although she is sticking closer to the actual Egyptian culture and is doing more than her fair share of research plus her story has more intrigue than mine but this is purely how I would have liked to see it play out if we had seen Rick in his former Ancient Egyptian self._


	3. Treachery and Reward

The Sun, Moon and Stars.

The next morning Nefertiri woke up to the hiss of a black Egyptian Asp about to bite her face, she gasped as her body went ridged. Rekhu woke up from behind her and didn't hesitate to move quickly from behind her, causing the snake to switch it's gaze from Nefertiri to him. He used his hands to move it away from her and toward him. While the snake lunged for one of his hands, he used the other to grasp it's neck, right behind the head. Once he had a hold of the head he took no time in retrieving a knife and dispatching it.

Nefertiri immediately got up and ran to her ladies only to find several more snakes among them, ready to strike.

"Rekhu!" Nefertiri called, waking up all her maids who screamed and scrambled away from the snakes as Rekhu used his knife throwing skills to pin the snakes to the beds they had used.

"We have been cursed." Yem exclaimed as she looked at the sight.

"No, this is no curse," Nefertiri spat as she watched Rekhu gather the now dead snakes into a basket.

"This was a warning, a threat," Ahmose agreed with a knowing look to her Princess.

"I think we know where it comes from, may the gods direct my Sai to the real snake's heart," Nefertiri said cryptically as she went back to her own room, getting out her outfit that she was to wear for the fight, along with a special mask her father had commissioned to protect her face.

Nefertiri was livid, how dare Ank-su-Namun do such a thing, it was bad enough a snake was sent after her but her maids as well was crossing the line. Rekhu spent over an hour searching her suite for any more snakes or scarabs or anything that would cause harm.

"Tonight, I will spend outside the chambers, I will have extra guards as well." Rekhu murmured to her.

Nefertiri didn't like the idea of him suddenly being so far away as her chamber doors but she knew it was for the best.

Nefertiri nodded in acceptance.

Meanwhile Nefertiri's maids got her ready for the battle and she went to the throne room.

Once there her maids made as many little adjustments to her as possible. Ank-su-Namun stood impatiently, huffing indignantly at the sight.

"Such the life of an over indulged _Princess_ , can't do anything without assistance," Ank-su-Namun taunted as she came nearer.

Nefertiri moved her attention to Anck-su-Namun and held back her desire to stab the woman in the face. "Enjoying a moment without that body paint? I hear your skin isn't taking to it well, I see some areas are quite irritated." Nefertiri retorted smugly.

"We shall see who's skin gets _irritated_." Ank-su-Namun scoffed as she saw Imhotep and Seti come into the room along with the rest of the royal family and the other high ranking court officials.

Both of them, now geared up, stood before Pharaoh Seti and bowed respectfully.

After some ceremony they both took their fighting positions ready for the battle.

Nefertiri fought as hard and vehemently as she could but Ank-su-Namun seemed to move inhumanly fast and Nefertiri found herself on the floor looking up at the smug Ank-su-Namun.

Nefertiri moved her mask up so that she could really scowl at her.

"Put your mask on! Let's not scar that pretty face," Anck-su-Namun taunted.

That filled Nefertiri with more fire to fight than ever. She lept her her feet, retrieved her weapons and took a stance to begin a second round.

This time Ank-su-Namun fought dirty and had managed to rip Nefertiri's Sais out of her hands and they had been cast across the room. Thinking quickly Nefertiri went to the fan axes that were on the wall because laws of the court or not she was ready to take Anck-Su-Namun's head off.

But yet again she was out done.

"You are learning quickly Nefertiri, I'll have to watch my back," Anck-su-Namun all but scoffed.

"Yes.." Nefertiri hissed. "And I'll watch mine." Nefertiri countered before Anck-su-Namun backed off, her eyes showing that Nefertiri really was first on her list of people to dispose of.

Despite loosing both rounds, Pharaoh Seti gave the guardianship of the bracelet that had belonged to The Scorpion King which had been renamed The Bracelet of Anubis to Nefertiri. As he announced that Anck-su-Namun would now be his chief protector and chief wife.

Nefertiri's heart as well as the hearts of her sisters and their mothers sank. Now she posed an even greater threat.

Nefertiri embraced her father but saw Imhotep and Anck-su-Namun exchange a longing glance. Her entire family was now in danger. As chief wife, Anck-su-Namun would now be crowned queen once she produced a male heir.

Nefertiri looked to her sisters who looked disappointed in her and left without saying anything to her.

She had won the guardianship of a bracelet but lost the faith her sisters had put into her.

She tried going to them, explaining she had done her best, that she would practice day and night if she needed to if a rematch could be possible.

"What's the point?" Hent questioned. "She's chief wife, we all have less than a year if she is already pregnant by father with a son, before all of us are in danger. Some of us are moving to Akentaten to be with Nefertiti, at least there we know we can be safe," Hent revealed as she turned away.

That night Rekhu searched high and low in Nefertiri's suite for anything and found nothing. Her maidens beds and bedding had been replaced and upgraded.

Rekhu even had acquired two guard dogs who helped him search the room. Once it was clear Nefertiri sat on her bed, beside herself.

"Tiri," Rekhu spoke softly as he came near and knelled before her.

"All my sisters are leaving Thebes for the city Aketnaten is building in his own name," Nefertiri spoke softly, a deep sadness filling her. "I lost today,"

"No, you won the guardianship of The Bracelet of Anubis," Rekhu reminded her.

"So what? I still lost to Anck-su-Namun, I lost the faith and trust of my sisters, myself as well as my maids have never been in as much danger as we are in now. Anck-su-Namun won't stop until she is queen, with or without an heir, her and Imhotep will find a way, they are both cunning. Why does my father not see what danger there is around him?" Nefertiri said forlornly as she put her head in her hands.

Rekhu reached out to rub circles into her back. "If your sisters were watching closely, they could have seen that Anck-su-Namun was not fighting with honor, she was just as close to killing you as you were to killing her. If your father the Pharaoh was not there, she would have. Today you may feel like you lost the battle in a way, but you will win this war against her. I will help you any way I can, you are not alone Tiri," Rekhu comforted.

"Thank you Rekhu," Tiri whispered looking up to give him a half hearted smile. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead before leaving her to guard her doors.

Nefertiri got into bed, wishing more than ever that Rekhu was there to hold her and chase away her fears and insecurities as she fell into a fitful sleep.

In the middle of the night the dogs got up from laying down at Rekhu's feet and stared at Nefertiri's doors, as if seeing through it, then they both began to bark and scratch at them which alerted Rekhu, he swung the doors open to find scorpions coming out of the reliefs and artwork on the walls.

The sound of the door being opened quickly awoke Nefertiri and her maids who all shrieked and ran to climb onto the higher furniture. The other guards came rushing in and lit all the candles and torches in the room only to find that most of the floor was now crawling in scorpions.

Even more guards came and soon all of them were stomping on the floor and pounding large mallets to squish them all.

"Where did they come from?!" Nefertiri demanded.

"The walls, they came from the walls!" Rekhu answered as he continued to try to stomp them out.

"This is enough!" Nefertiri exclaimed as she leaped over to a dresser that had the chest that contained The Bracelet of Anubis, she opened it and took it out, holding it in both hands as she jumped down to the ground, the bracelet still had power and the scorpions soon scattered away from her.

"Get baskets, I will heard these like cattle," Nefertiri ordered the guards.

Nefertiri had managed to herd the rest of them into a a circle in the middle of her room, making sure none remained in her maiden's rooms. The guards brought baskets and through teamwork between Nefertiri and the other guards, all the scorpions were now safely in locked baskets.

"Throw the baskets in the fire, scrape the dead ones off the floor and put them into another basket. They will be a present for the chief wife," Nefertiri spat, still outraged that Anck-su-Namun would go so far as to do such a thing.

In the morning light, as Seti was off with his architects working on his latest building project, Nefertiri burst into Anck-su-Namun's private chambers where she and Imhotep were standing too close together to be appropriate.

Nefertiri took the large basket from Rekhu and dropped it at Anck-su-Namun's feet.

"What is this?" Anck-su-Namun demanded.

"I am returning the gift you gave me in the middle of this past night." Nefertiri sneered as she opened the basket to reveal all the dead scorpions.

"Nefertiri I think your mind is beginning to leave you, I would do no such thing, The Bracelet of Anubis must be cursed." Anck-su-Namun supplied slyly.

"Then how fortunate that it is in my position and not yours." Nefertiri bit back. "So first it was snakes, now scorpions, what's next? Flesh eating Scarabs? Will you not be satisfied until all of my father's children are out of Thebes? My sisters are already making preparations to leave because they feel they are not safe here while you are here, well you may have intimidated them but you will not intimidate me. I'm staying." Nefertiri snarled.

"Your sisters are wise to join Princess Nefertiti, it would be horrible if whatever curse has befallen you were to take away not just your maidens but your guard too. That would bring your father much pain." Ank-su-Namun threatened.

"If I am under a curse then only you two could have placed one on me, my Royal Guardian Rekhu was born of Mefdet herself, all the Medjai swear by it, he proves it, every day. My maidens have already sworn their lives to me, if they perish in protection of me then their souls will haunt you in both this life and the next." Nefertiri swore.

"I am not afraid of what a spoiled, over self indulged princess thinks she can do, or how blindly she will believe her own lies." Anck-su-Namun taunted.

"Says the glorified sex slave of _my_ Father the Pharaoh. His royal seed may be in your belly but your blood is as pure as the muck in the Nile. You are not and never will be fit or worthy to rule Egypt. Why do you think the Pharaoh has you painted every day? Because EVERYONE knows that you would wander into another man's bed." Nefertiri seethed as she looked accusingly at Imhotep. "Which would mean instead of producing true heirs to my father the Pharaoh, the bastards of men would be walking in the palace, surely what a great shame for you and insult to the Pharaoh, his kingdom, it's people and especially the gods. Even the palace itself would reject them. So like you said, you will watch your back and I will watch mine." Nefertiri spat before turning on her heel and leaving them.

Once back to the relative safety of her chambers, Rekhu led her to her balcony while builders were putting a fresh coat of plaster on every wall and artists were painting it over anew. While she had been gone they had found that inside Princess Nefertiri's chamber there were secret passages and the order was given out to block them all and cover them up.

"What are you doing Tiri?" Rekhu questioned. "If she really is behind this and Imhotep as well, I can not protect you from the supernatural dangers they pose." Rekhu admitted.

"Then we will have to find some supernatural protection." Nefertiri countered, marching out of her suite and to the temples, getting blessings and incantations from every priest she could for both herself and Rekhu. The priests put into Rekhu's hands blessed and very specialized weapons along with instructions on how to use them to protect himself and especially the Princess.

By the end of the day Rekhu had more weapons that he thought he could carry.

Let alone have on hand at all times.

"Rekhu, order more guards for my doors, you will not be leaving my side anymore, I will have stands built in my chambers for all your weapons. I can not be without you." Nefertiri requested, fear starting to creep onto her face.

The next few days Nefertiri saw all of her sisters leave and even the lesser wives and concubines leave for the protection Nefertiti offered under the guise that they were simply visiting Nefertiti and the new city her husband was building.

"Please come," Aoh pleaded, large tears coming from her large dark brown eyes.

"I am guardian of The Bracelet of Anubis, I can't leave Aoh, but I will pray every day for you, I will send messages to you every day if you wish. Nefertiti has always been kind to you, you will be very well taken care of, you will want for nothing," Nefertiri tried to assure Aoh.

"But I will want you," Aoh cried into Nefertiri's chest.

"I will want you too my lovely Aoh, but this is for the best right now, hopefully this only be a short visit, hopefully I will be able to come and see you soon," Nefertiri offered.

"Promise?"

"I swear to the gods of the Sun, Moon and Stars that I will." Nefertiri promised, kissing Aoh's forehead.

"Now get on the boat, I will not leave this spot until I know you are safe in Aketnaten." Nefertiri urged as Aoh's mother came and took Aoh's hand, leading her away but Aoh would not take her eyes off of Nefertiri, even when on the boat. Nefertiri could do nothing but waive goodbye to her favorite half sister.

After she was out of sight Nefertiri broke down in tears because she felt in that moment Anck-su-Namun had all but won. She didn't know if she should go to Aketnaten herself now. Surely Aketnaten would build a safe place for the chest. And from the interactions between herself and him, she felt that if she were to be there, Aketnaten would surely take her as another wife and the thought of sharing a bed with anyone but Rekhu left her feeling sick.

For a few weeks nothing seemed to happen. The dancers had moved on, all of Nefertiri's siblings had gone. Her and Anck-su-Namun now had no interactions at all. Nefertiri had taken to eating all her meals either in her suite or her balcony. But in that time she had made spies out of most of the guards, receiving reports on all of Imhotep's and Anck-su-Namun's movements.

Until one fateful night, she looked out and across the courtyard from her were Imhotep's rooms, she saw Anck-su-Namun come in and she witnessed their treachery, she called all of her maidens, Rekhu, as well as the guards in front of her doors to come and witness it too, but by that point her father had stumbled upon them.

In horror she watched as the two of them cut her father down to pieces. She and Rekhu called out to the Medjai to go to her father's aid as Rekhu, the other guards and herself ran as fast as they could to the scene.

By the time they got there, Imhotep was nowhere to be found and Anck-su-Namun's lifeless body laid on the floor.

"Take her to Hamenaptra, bury her with other slaves of my father." Nefertiri ordered spitefully. She was not about to wait for Nefertiti and Aketnaten to come and take charge of the situation, as sole remaining heir in Thebes, this was her royal right.

"Find Imhotep and all of his priests, you must mummify his priests alive and the Humdai must be done to Imhotep for his treachery." Nefertiri ordered as she went to the palace's front gate where a chariot awaited her. But by then, some of Imhotep's priests had stayed behind, hidden and taken Anck-su-Namun's body and had already had it on a chariot with the fastest horses in the stables leading it toward Hamenaptra.

Once she arrived at the City of the Dead, she was told that Imhotep had tried to resurrect Anck-su-Namun but that he had been apprehended and her orders had been carried out. She was led to Imhotep's sarcophagus and she took a chisel to scrape off his name, his position, everything, even as she could hear him screaming in pain as the scarabs were eating him alive but she was unmoved by it. She was getting revenge for the last person on the earth who loved her unconditionally. She then took the key and placed it among Seti's treasure, putting into an Iron chest and had it sealed that it could never be retrieved again.

She had the scribes write letters to Aketnaten and Nefertiti, telling them what had happened and how she had handled the situation.

For days, no one could take an undercurrent of anxiousness away from Nefertiri as she worried about what was to happen next.

One night Rekhu climbed into bed with her, softly stroking her back as she talked about her worries.

"What if, when they come, they take me with them? Thebes has been the only home I have ever known. Aketnaten is now the rightful Pharaoh, he could order me to marry him, to go to the city in his name. What if they find displeasure in my actions, they could strip me of my title, take everything I have away, my maidens, _you_." Nefertiri worried as tears flowed from her eyes. "I will be left with nothing, with nowhere to go, the two people who loved me unconditionally are dead. What will I do?" Nefertiri asked rhetorically.

"Who said that I don't love you unconditionally too? It does not matter if you're a princess or not, it doesn't matter if you live in a palace or not. I will never leave you." Rekhu swore.

"Would you marry me? I don't ask for a palace, just a home to call my own." Nefertiri inquired despite her sobs.

"Of course, I can't give you a magnificent bundle, but I give you my heart and soul, my undying devotion." Rekhu swore.

"I too give you my heart, soul and undying devotion, no matter what will happen," Nefertiri sniffled, smiling through her tears, kissing him urgently.

The next day Nefertiti and her husband Aketnaten came, they were crowned Pharaoh and Queen Regent. All of Nefertiri's sisters came as well and Nefertiri could not be happier to see Aoh again.

Once all the ceremony was done, Nefertiri and Rekhu along with her maidens and all those who had been involved in the tragedy of the former Pharaoh Seti's death along with the royal family met with the new Pharaoh and Queen.

Nefertiri explained what had happened, how there had been witnesses to the treachery and how she acted as the last remaining Princess in Thebes.

Pharaoh Aketnaten and Queen Regent Nefertiti were a bit uneasy when it was mentioned that Nefertiri had demanded that the Humdai had been performed on Imhotep and what had been done with Anck-su-Namun's remains. But Nefertiti was the first commend Nefertiri for acting the same way she would have in that situation and they found no fault in her or her actions.

However when Pharaoh Aketnaten moved to make the command that the entire royal family would now permanently move to the city in his name, Nefertiri spoke out respectfully.

"Please, Pharaoh Aketnaten, I have been placed as guardian of the Bracelet of Anubis as well as many other treasures of religious value and that it would be unfair to the builders of Aketnaten to rebuild such safety chambers for these things." She requested that herself as well as all those associated with her stay in Thebes, even if it cost her the title of Princess, even if she was simply just a guardian of these things, she would be content.

Nefertiti was impressed by her devotion to their father's great city and palace as well as her humility to give up her title and wealth if it meant staying there.

"You shall keep your title, and all the wealth that has been promised to you, you shall be keeper of Thebes," Nefertiti commanded which brought great relief to Nefertiri.

"But you are still unmarried and you need to make an alliance," Aketnaten pointed out.

"If the Pharaoh will let me speak," Nefertiri spoke out.

Aketnaten gestured for her to continue and Nefertiri came forward and knelled before him once more.

"If it would please you Pharaoh Aketnaten I already have a marriage mate, he was given to me by the goddess Mefdet herself. His destiny and mine have been intertwined for a long time and I have every confidence that they will remain intertwined not just in this lifetime but in the one after." Nefertiri spoke before standing and bringing Rekhu forward.

"He was born with the sacred mark of the Medjai, he is the embodiment of her, just in the male form, I do not wish to anger Mefdet the goddess of protection since it is to her that I owe my life," Nefertiri persuaded.

Aketnaten thought this over as he looked Rekhu over thoroughly.

"Very well, I trust he has given you an adequate bundle," Nefertiti pointed out with a slightly critical eye on Rekhu.

"Yes he has," Nefertiri interjected.

"Very well, you shall stay in Thebes, rule it under myself and continue to guard the sacred items that have been placed in your care," Aketnaten commanded.

"Excuse me Pharaoh," Aoh spoke out as she bravely came out from behind her mother and other sisters.

"Yes Princess Aoh?" Aketnaten addressed, surprised she would speak up at a time like this.

"I wish for my mother and I to stay here in Thebes as well. The city in your name is nothing but mag-magni-magnficent, but I wish to stay close to my half sister Nefertiri," Aoh stuttered in request.

"Her and Nefertiri have always been close," Nefertiti whispered to Aketnaten.

"Very well Princess Aoh, you and your mother may stay here in Thebes, the rest of the royal family shall move to Aketnaten." Pharaoh Aketnaten commanded.

Nefertiri's sisters threw a feast in her honor for destroying Anck-su-Namun and Imhotep and ensuring the safety of the Royal line in Egypt and it's dynasty.

At the end of the night Rekhu came into what was now their shared bed chambers carrying a bundled up Jaguar skin.

"What's that?" Tiri asked before the bundle began to move.

"Every man must present a bundle to his bride, here's mine for you," Rekhu said with an excited grin as he put the bundle on the bed.

"So a jaguar pelt..." Tiri said as she took hold of an edge and began to unravel it, inside of it was a little white kitten.

"I said I didn't have much, everything I have you have given me, however I found her sitting at the alter of Mefdet, I gave her a bath and thought what better gift could I give you than another guardian?" Rekhu reasoned, knowing they believed that cats were guardians to the underworld.

"My own little Mefdet," Tiri cooed as she picked the kitten up and held it close as the kitten began to purr loudly.

"Perfect" Tiri murmured before kissing Rekhu, her arms still holding the kitten while Rekhu's arms wrapped around her.

* * *

 _Author's notes- Again very special thanks to VioletNoir for encouraging to write this. I hope everyone who read it liked my 'disney-fied' version. For a more real life version, by all means, please read VioletNoir's 'For Whom the Sun Shines," it's awesome. However I am going to end this portion of the story right here, if you would like to read more about TirI and Rekhu and possibly other Princesses who married orphans turned Princes (aka Prince of Persia) I will be writing a crossover - League of Guardians. Which should be interesting since there is over a thousand year difference between these couples. The clash of cultures is going to be a challenge but the similarities in characters SHOULD mean they would get along. No promises though. And if you have already read Datan's Lullaby, Tamina's Joy, Tamina's Jealousy and all that then this next story will take off right where this and those end. So again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you will like what is next to come._


End file.
